How you remind me
by FrEaKyMe
Summary: Um... I did this more for myself actually, the song wouldn't leave my head so I HAD to write this songfic...


FrEaKy_Me: Same old, Same old,  You know the usual...and I'm sorry about this being a song fic,  Ijust couldn't get the song out of my head till I finished this!  A true torture to authors...  Well, on with the fic!

How you remind me

Never made it as a wise man   
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'   
Tired of livin' like a blind man   
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin 

  Vegeta wanted a better life.  Really he did.  He was tired of being so many different things, yet he never strived at any of the different things he was. The only thing that never changed was the fact that he never had emotions.  Those 'baka weakling human emotions' as he put it, never reached him.  He never felt any of those save for anger or frustration.  He was aware of them, but he never experienced them himself.  I guess you could say he was blind to them.  He had felt them before, but never noticed it.  He felt one powerful emotion towards another, but refused it.  These emotions were nothing to him, and yet he felt as though he might want them, but he wouldn't admit it, his pride was to thank in that area. 

  
And this is how you remind me   
This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am   
This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am   
It's not like you to say sorry   
I was waiting on a different story

'This is the last time...' Bulma thought as she left her boyfriend, correction, EX-boyfriend to be with some fake ditz blond back at the restaurant.  He was at the bar flirting with that baka while Bulma was in the bathroom.  She felt so dirty and bad, but despite all of this she was more mad than sad.  "Bulma!"  Yamcha's voice rang through out the empty streets.  She turned around to face him.  Anger flashed in her azure eyes.  "Bulma, why are you so angry with me, huh?" Yamcha asked pleadingly.  She looked down in frustration.  "I'm ANGRY at you because you were hitting on some dumb FAKE blond while I was in the bathroom during our date."  "Blue baby, I wasn't hitting on her...Um...I...uh, I was just asking her what time it was, you know my watch broke yesterday."  Yamcha sighed out.  "Really Yamcha?  You're not lying?" Bulma asked almost innocently.  "I swear." He replied sternly.  "Then why did you ask for her number?" She asked in an agitated tone.   "What?  How...You..." He stuttered  "Uh, huh.  I figured as much.  I HEARD you talking to her." She said getting angrier by the second.  "Okay, but baby..." Bulma cut Yamcha off.  "I'm reeeeaaallly sorry and I swear this is the last time.  It'll never happen again.  Then you kiss me on the forehead." She stated rather bluntly.  Yamcha blinked twice because that is what he WAS going to say and do.  Then Bulma took in a deep breath to calm herself.  "Yamcha, I'm sorry.  This isn't working.  It's over."  Bulma said before turning and walking away into the dark deserted street.  "But...I... I love you Bulma." Yamcha said, but by the time the words were said; Bulma was out of hearing range.  'Bulma was acting strange, she NEVER says thing nice and softly, especially when she's angry.  When I imagined our breakup, I imagined her screaming her head off at me.  Maybe she didn't mean what she said...' Yamcha thought as he made his way back into the restaurant.  

   
This time I'm mistaken   
For handing you a heart worth breakin'   
I've been wrong, I've been down   
Been to the bottom of every bottle   
These five words in my head   
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"   
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no                                                                                                                                                                                                                  Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

Bulma was driving home in her car.  She had tears coming down her checks, which caused her make-up to run down her face where the tears were.  He was something to her, but she knew that their relationship was wrong and she knew she didn't really love him.  She thought that being with him for a while would be worth it, that his love would make her feel secure so she stayed with him.  She was wrong.  Instead she felt cheap, used, and worst of all she felt unloved.  No one could ever love her.  He showed her that.  He may have CARED for her, but he didn't really love her like she thought.  Thinking back, she really truly loved him at one time, but the spark that was their relationship was nothing but ash.  She had friends and family, but she needed more.  She knew that her attitude was the problem.  Men only want beautiful girls that are idiots and don't have their own opinion.  Men liked women like her mom.  Beautiful and STUPID with no opinion at all.  She was SUPPOSED to have fun on this date.  That's the whole reason she dressed so beautifully, and that's why she spent hours getting ready for him.  What did he do after all of her efforts to try and spark up their relationship?  He ignored it and didn't even try to help, but he made it worse.  She wasn't supposed to be humiliated like that.  How could he want that dumb unnatural blond over me?  She probably said 'yes' to everything.  She probably would give him WHATEVER he wanted.  Bulma however, was the opposite.  Many times Yamcha tried to sleep with her, but she knew it wasn't right.  She always told him "I'm waiting until marriage."  Bulma's thoughts were harsh as she said them to herself over and over again.  No, she wasn't having fun today like she had planned, but she was in hell.  

It's not like you didn't know that   
I said I love you and I swear I still do   
  


Yamcha thought of what happened that day.  He told Bulma that he loved her once before.  She HAD to know.  He did truly love her.  He still did, and he knew that he would love her forever, no matter what. She talked to him like she did return the feeling.  That would be impossible, he was sure that she returned the feeling.  That was true love right?  Yamcha knew he wasn't the best boyfriend out there, but he thought that he treated her right, and that they were in love.  That's all that mattered.

It must have been so bad   
Cause livin' with me must have damn near killed you 

Vegeta was meditating.  His thoughts drifted to Bulma no matter how hard he tried to stop them.  His efforts just caused the topic to become stronger and pound into his head like a migraine.  "Why has that woman cursed me like this?" Vegeta yelled out loud to no one.  Vegeta knew that he loved her, but again he was blinded by his pride.  He wondered what she was doing right now... "Feh!  Why should I care? I care for myself only." He stated to himself, almost reminding himself that he was to care for himself alone.  Deep down Vegeta was lying to himself.  Living with the woman alone practically killed him.  He wanted to kill her, but he also wanted to touch her, feel her and he wanted her to do the same, he wanted her to be his mate only.    He couldn't concentrate.  Vegeta knew he could just take her.  Just force her to be his mate, but something stopped him, and that something told him he wanted her affections to be returned.  He wanted her for he, because of everything she was, not just her looks, which helped a little as well.  That little something inside of him was tearing him apart.  He knew it was wrong to want affections, he had been taught that his entire life, and he knew of no other way.

This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am   
This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am   
It's not like you to say sorry   
I was waiting on a different story   
This time I'm mistaken   
For handing you a heart worth breakin'   
I've been wrong, I've been down   
Been to the bottom of every bottle   
These five words in my head   
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"   
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no                                                                                                                                                                                                                Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

Bulma was now in her room crying on her pillow.  She didn't know what to think anymore.  She needed something to get away for a while.  She groggily headed down stairs and went to the liquor cabinet.  She drank almost every single bottle there until she was too drunk to even drink.  She sat there and thought for a moment.  What did drinking accomplish?  Was she having fun yet?  No, she wasn't going to ever have fun, which was ruined by Yamcha.  Speaking of which, Yamcha really showed her what she was, a desperate rich ugly old hag who was bitchy.  This is what made her cry.  No one, not one person could ever love her for who she is.  He probably thought she was cute she being only one of the first girls he's ever met.  But, as time went on, he saw other girls and found that they were nicer than she was.  She cried and cried until she was dehydrated from her tears.  She was always thinking of the perfect fairy tale when she was younger.  A handsome man would come along and save her from pain and death one day.  Sometimes he would just be wealthy, other times he was a Prince.  Ha!  She laughed at that.  The only prince she knew was Vegeta, and he wasn't very prince like in his behavior.  No, if she wanted a prince she needed to be a princess, and that just wasn't happening.  She sleepily looked around at all of the empty bottles around her.  She was dosing off and drifting into sleep.  This wasn't good, she felt like her life was slowly being dragged away, like she was going to sleep, but forever.  She thought she heard Vegeta's voice yelling her name in the distance, but she wasn't sure....  

Never made is as a wise man   
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing   
And this is how you remind me   
This is how you remind me 

Vegeta saw Bulma on the floor as she slowly shut her eyes, and her chi dropped in that was even possible.  Now it was fading.  "Woman?  Wo...Bulma?  Are you all right?  Bulma!  BULMA!!!!!  Wake up!"  Vegeta looked around franticly as to what could have caused this.  He saw dozens of empty bottles lying near her.  "Alcohol poisoning?"  He thought out loud.  'How could some one be this weak as to pass out from alcohol?'  Vegeta flew her to the hospital after alerting the baka Kakkarot and his family.  He waited as they were getting the toxins out of Bulma.  He sat there helpless to do anything for her.  Then it struck him.  He had cared about her.  For that one instant, he didn't care that he was hungry or tired, but about her.  Vegeta perhaps wasn't the best in the past, but he at least had his pride.  His thoughts were interrupted by all of the Z gang coming in thanks to Goku's instant transmission (instantaneous movement...WhAtEvEr...).  Yamcha burst into the room Bulma was in.  "Bulma!  Are you ok?  How did this happen?  Was it VEGETA?"   "Bulma looked up at him dolefully.   "No ... I was ... drinking too much..." Bulma whispered.  "Bulma honey I love you!  Don't do that again."  Everyone walked in just in time to see Yamcha hug Bulma, but watch as Bulma cringed.  "Yamcha ...no..."  "What is it?"  Yamcha asked.  "I... don't love you... anymore.  I  *cough* said it's over..."  "Your just delirious..."  "NO!  I mean it Yamcha!"  Bulma shouted shocking everyone.  "But..."  "Yamcha, I think you should go, we all should, Bulma needs rest."  Said Goku.  "Your right Goku" Replied Yamcha.  "Wait...  Goku?  Vegeta?  Stay..." Bulma breathed out.  "Ok, Vegeta and I will stay."  Everyone looked strangely at the two sayains, but left immediately nonetheless.  "Goku... Don't let Yamcha, try getting to me again?"   "Don't worry Bulma...I'll make sure he's away while you get better."  "Vegeta...  Thank you for... saving me..." Bulma said as she drifted off to sleep,  "C'mon Vegeta, Let's go."  "Humph!  You can go Kakkarot, if you please.  I wish to stay here till she gets better... so I can scold her for not leaving me any food at... he home."   Keeping Trunks in mind, Goku let Vegeta stay.     

This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am   
This is how you remind me   
Of what I really am   
It's not like you to say sorry   
I was waiting on a different story   
This time I'm mistaken   
For handing you a heart worth breakin' 

The woman had reminded him.  He now knew of emotions.  After all, how could someone ignore the most powerful emotion there is?  Love.  He remembered it now.  He felt it toward his father before, but this was different.  He loved her more than that.  He was reminded that he was a warrior and a prince.  Vegeta wasn't one to care about fairy tales and such, but he recalled one that melted his heart for once.  A price (A/N he only noticed thing on earth that had to do with royalty) was searching for his princess, only to have her put to sleep forever by an evil queen.  He kissed her and she woke up.  They lived as prince and princess happily ever after. (A/N: Snow white)  He thought for a moment and laughed at how this was so closely related to today.  He was the savior, she was the princess, and alcohol was the evil queen.  He laughed and realized that Kakkarot would be the short man that was stupid and couldn't talk.  "Hum..." Vegeta grunted getting up to leave, but sat down closer to Bulma instead.  "You'll never know my weakness for you little one."  He softly mumbled as he wiped her hair from her face. 

  
I've been wrong, I've been down   
Been to the bottom of every bottle   
These five words in my head   
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"   
Yet?, Yet?, "Are we having fun yet?"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            Yet?, Yet?, "Are we having fun yet?"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   Yet?, Yet?, "Are we having fun yet?"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   Yet?, Yet?, no no no

Bulma heard Vegeta's voice, she wasn't asleep, but she was tired.  She heard him grunt and shuffle closer, but the one thing she heard him say that surprised her the most was when he said, "You'll never know my weakness for you little one."  Did that mean he cared for her?  She was confused.  He heard him gasp slightly as she moved, as if she were going to wake up, and sigh as she settled down.  She was wrong, and for once she was admitting it.  She shouldn't have drank all of that alcohol.  She knew now that someone may care for her.  He may not be perfect, but she knew that she was already in love with her saving prince.  And it turns out she just needed someone to remind her of the princess she really was.  She may not be having fun right now, but she knew that she would be soon,  soon...

The End!!!!!!!

FrEaKy_Me:  YAY!!!!  Finally!  It took me all of break to do this and I finally finished!  I'm sorry but as said before it wouldn't get out of my head!  I tried to rush with this so please BE KIND!   And another thing!  Can all of you readers do me a favor and click on the little button at the bottom left of the screen and write stuff about my fic?  I'd appreciate it!  BYE!!!!!!!  


End file.
